


Universal truth

by CrystalNavy



Series: One Piece AUs [1]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: One Piece High School AU





	Universal truth

Portgas D. Ace swallowed. Today was his first day in the new school, and his 'caretakers' were a rowdy bunch to say the least.

Not that Whitebeard family were his real caretakers or anything like that......well, they were, but......

Ace slumped his shoulders. This year was gonna be a headache, at least he had a feeling it would be.

He looked around the classroom. His fellow new student seemed to be Japanese in origin, and she wore the cutest kimono he had seen so far. There were quite a few transfer students from Japan in the past few years. 

Ace smiled. This year might just prove to be interesting enough for him.

Then his mood soured as he remembered that Akainu was the new head of security here.

Rumors had it that Akainu was there to flush out Roger's kid, a kid no one believed was even alive, but they played along because they found the whole thing amusing. Ace would have found it amusing too.

If it weren't for a fact that he was the kid in question, something that both he and his 'caretakers' knew well, and something that the general public didn't know for one reason or another.

And all Ace had to do was make sure Akainu never found out.

Easy, right?

It was anything but easy.

Akainu lived up to his epithet by being able to sniff out whenever someone was hiding something.

And he followed Ace like a magnet.

Probably hoping to catch him red-handed or something.

Not gonna happen.

Ace made faces.


End file.
